Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (636 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (588 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (546 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (466 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (459 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (456 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (442 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (438 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (412 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (409 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (397 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (394 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (389 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (362 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (360 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (348 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (347 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (336 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (332 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (331 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (329 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (326 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (312 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (302 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (301 VA titles) (British) #Dave Wittenberg (297 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (296 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (295 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (289 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (288 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (287 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (280 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (276 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (270 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (263 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (263 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (262 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (260 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (254 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (250 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (248 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (246 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (245 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (238 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (237 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (233 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (229 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (227 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (227 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (225 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (225 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (221 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (221 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (220 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (219 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (216 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (210 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (209 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (208 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (202 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (201 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (201 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (196 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (196 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (194 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (194 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (189 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (188 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (187 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (186 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (183 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (183 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (183 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (179 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (179 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (179 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (175 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (171 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (170 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (169 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (167 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (167 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (165 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (164 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (163 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (162 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (162 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (158 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (157 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (156 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (156 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (155 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (155 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (154 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (154 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (153 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia